A Dangerous Adventure
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. I hope you like it, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'Haunted Lair'

Eight years later, the seven kids are mean, lean Ninjitsu machines! Though there are conflicts, they're all as close as ever! But when an old enemy arises, how will they stand when new problems arise?

LeoOC RaphOC DonOC MikeyOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OW!!!!!!!!!! Why do I always have to fight Joss?! It hurts!!"

"Stop complaining, Ben. Maybe if you actually practiced, it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Face it, Joss. Ben's got ADHD."

"And you've got TBS, Rose!"

"…Which would be?"

"Tomboy Syndrome."

"…GET BACK HERE!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"…So, Joss, how's the kata coming?"

"Great, Vi."

"THEO, SAVE ME!!!!"

"I'M COMING, BRO!!!!"

"Jazz, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, J-Jackie. Just th-thinking…"

This was a normal training session in the Hamato household.

It had been eight years since the 'Ghost Incident', but the children had grown.

Joss, now sixteenth, wore a light green bandana, the tails tied up almost like a ponytail. Her stature was like her mothers, with two katana strapped to her shell.

Jackie, now eleven, wore a very light-colored green bandana, though she wasn't allowed to carry weapons around yet.

Violet was like her mother, her light purple/white bandana tails braided. She even had sai, like her father, though everyone commented that, though she was a daddy's girl, she was more like her mother.

Rose, who had a dark red bandana over her eyes, was still only thirteen, but still carried around blades like her mother's.

Jazz wore a diamond pink bandana, and carried a Bo staff like her father, though it separated into three sections like her mother's naginata. She was a technology prodigy like her father, though she studied medicine, just in case.

Ben wore a light orange bandana and used nunchucks, much like his father, as Theo wore a grey/white bandana, using kunai, shuriken, and senbon.

Even at fourteen, they were still as prank-happy as ever…

Cat and the other adult turtles watched boredly, and Cat boredly cracked her knuckles.

"What's the plan?"

"…I'll grab Ben and Theo…you just make sure Rose doesn't chase them too soon…"

"Got it, Rach…"

So the two turtles worked to separate their children as the others watched, and the two boys ran out of the dojo, Rose following them ten seconds later.

"…Great training, don't ya think? At least those two know how to run from an enemy…"

Raph smirked.

"Just like their old man…"

"I'm not old!!! AND I don't run from an enemy!!!" Mikey defended.

"Raph, ya say one more thing like that ta Mikey an' I'll rip ya outta yer shell!!" Rach threatened.

"Okay, okay! SHEESH!"

"If you do, there'll be TWO shell-less turtles walking around!" Cat warned playfully.

"Mom?"

Gio, watching with an amused look on her face, turned to her second-born daughter.

"You said you'd help me train with the practice ninja swords…"

"Of course! Come on."

Three green blurs ran back into the dojo, two hiding behind Violet.

"SAVE US!!!!!!!!!" The two boys pleaded, giving her the Chibi Turtle Eyes.

"Vi, get out of the way so I can kill them!!"

"Not until you put your blades away!!"

"NEVER!!!!"

Violet sighed as she held her little sister from her cousins by the dark red bandana tails.

"HA!!!! You suck, Rose!!!!"

Violet glared.

"You don't talk to my sister like that!!!! Let's get 'em, Rose!!!"

"NOW yer talkin' my language!!!"

They both ran after the twins, and Cat smacked her forehead.

"Those boys make my life SO hard…"

"…Imagine bein' their mother…"

"…I feel for you, Rach…"

"Oh, come on! They're not THAT bad!"

"'Cause they're your little mini-clones, knucklehead!"

"…Don't be so harsh, Raph! I'm not THAT bad!"

"…Leo, care to intervene?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm about ta kill 'im…"

"RAPH!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Both female turtles sighed as their husbands ran around, their children doing the same.

"…It's like having three kids…"

"Who says we even needed more than one?"

Rach nodded, and both moved to separate them as Elisa and Don looked up from the blueprint they'd been working on.

"…Fight?"

"Fight."

"Kitchen?"

"Kitchen."

Leo sighed, standing alone as he watched everything.

"…Well, might as well make sure nobody gets hurt…"


	2. Chapter 2

BAM!!!!!!!!

"OW!!!!!!!!"

"…Ben, how in the world did ya run into a WALL?"

"Shut up, Rose!"

"Yeah, shut up!"

"…Ya two are pathetic…"

Joss sighed.

The seven kids had gone to a secluded rooftop to train, Leo there to supervise, and Ben ran into a wall while dodging Rose's blades.

Violet was fighting Theo, calmly knocking away his kunai and shuriken, as Jazz fought against Jackie, being careful not to hurt her.

Joss was training with her father, wielding her katana as naturally as her father had when he was her age, but it seemed that she'd sometimes stop, her eyes misting over as she looked at something he couldn't see.

Ever since she'd died eight years ago, he couldn't help but be overprotective.

His daughter died once, he wouldn't let it happen again.

"HELLO! Earth to Joss!"

She snapped out of it, looking at Rose curiously.

"What is it?"

"Aren't ya gonna say anythin'?"

"…Why do I even BOTHER anymore?"

"…Good point…"

Violet knocked Theo off his feet, and both twins groaned in unison.

"…Babies…"

Jackie giggled, looking at them with amusement, when Violet's eyes shifted slightly, showing more red.

"Guys…"

Everyone looked up.

"We've got company…"

Black shadows surrounded them, and they took stances.

"Hey, is this a sleep over party?"

"Yeah, you guys seem ready! Pajamas and all!"

As the twins chuckled, Joss glared.

"Do you two want to act SERIOUS for five seconds?"

"…No…" They answered at once.

"…Dad, am I REALLY related to them?"

"…Unfortunately…"

The ninja opened up their circle, letting two figures through.

"MAN!! He's HUGE!!!"

"Rose, I can see that…"

"But I thought it would be nice ta tell the idiots, Vi."

"Oh, how nice of you!" Violet replied sarcastically.

"Karai." Leonardo stated coldly.

"Leonardo, I see we meet again."

"…Who's that? Cruella De Vil?"

Ben and Theo chuckled, high-threeing Rose.

"Good one!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!"

All three stared at Joss.

"…When exactly IS the time?"

"…Let me think…NEVER!!!!!"

"…Yer no fun…"

"Right now, I don't want to be!"

"…Ya NEVER want ta be!"

"CAN WE JUST DROP THIS!?!"

Violet glared, saying, "PAY ATTENTION, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!"

THAT quieted the other six…

"…Okay…" Joss muttered, tightening her grip on her katana.

"So…what do we do?" She asked her father, who had drawn his own katana.

"…We run…"

She nodded, putting one blade away in order to grab her sister's hand.

"GO!!!"

They ran away, mainly with their siblings, except Jazz, who ran with her uncle.

The ninja split up to follow them, Karai going after Leo and Hun going after his blue-banded daughter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and Theo slid to a stop in an alley, and ten ninja surrounded them.

The best ninja tag team was about to show these guys who ruled!

"Hey, losers! Your about to see some great ninja in action!"

Theo smiled, pulling out kunai.

"Yeah, you guys are going down!"

In a flash, both turtles had their weapons drawn and charged.

Taunting and dodging, they were soon finished with the ninja, and high-threed each other.

"YES!! Who rules?!"

"WE rule!!"

"Got THAT right!!"

"…SO…should we head home?"

"And leave these easy guys for everybody else? No way! Let's go find the others!"

Theo nodded, and the two headed off into the shadows…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet tried to pull her sister further along, but Rose stopped, staying stubbornly in place.

"I'm gonna beat these guys into a bloody pulp!"

"I thought the point of separating was to GET AWAY!"

"I don't really CARE right now, Vi!"

Before Violet could retort, they were surrounded by ninja, and she groaned.

"I blame YOU…"

"Why THANK YA! I'm glad to hear that!" Rose replied with fake happiness, pulling out her blades.

"…How in the world did you get so violent?" Violet mused, pulling out her sai and twirling them.

"It's a gift, sis. Now lets get 'em!"

They nodded to each other and jumped into the fray.

Though not as aggressive as her sister, Violet still fought viciously, beating down half of their enemies before Rose could finish off the last one.

"We rock!"

"I know, Rose. We've ALWAYS rocked!"

"At least ya know it!"

Violet rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on. We've gotta find the others."

"Could we NOT find Ben and Theo?"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!!"

Rose glared at her indignantly.

"Let's just go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz struggled to keep up with her uncle, knowing there were ninja behind them.

"U-Uncle Leo, they're getting closer!"

"…I know…"

He didn't even sound winded.

Then again, he'd probably done this millions of times before.

A chain caught Jazz's ankle, sending her toppling to the ground, and Leo stopped.

"Jazz!"

She struggled to get up, her knees scraped from trying to catch herself, and the ninja surrounded her.

She gripped her staff, and spun it around to knock some away, blocking their weapons as she stood.

Karai landed near Leo, drawing her katana.

"Karai. What are you all doing back?" Leo questioned coldly, drawing his own swords.

"We have our reasons."

Their blades clashed, ringing in the air.

Jazz jabbed her staff into a ninja's stomach, making it separate so she could catch a katana blade with the chain.

She kicked the ninja away, back flipping over the two coming at her from behind.

Once all the ninja were down, she turned to her uncle's fight.

"U-Uncle Leo…"

"Jazz, go find the others! NOW!"

She hesitated, her normally timid nature trying to take over, but she nodded.

"O-Okay…"

She turned to go, and saw two figures appear.

"JAZZ!!!!"

She froze.

"Ben? Theo?"

They landed in front of her, grinning hugely.

"Whoa! A fight!"

"G-Guys, w-we've gotta find th-the others!"

Ben grinned wider.

"We found two of them."

"Miss us?" Rose asked as her and Violet jumped down.

"Where's Joss and Jackie?"

Violet's eyes grew worried.

"I don't know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joss was practically dragging her sister over the rooftops, chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing.

Jackie looked back worriedly at the ninja following them.

"S-Sis!"

Joss tried to speed up, but her legs started shaking with the effort.

"Jackie, I'll hold them off. Keep running. Go straight home."

"B-But-!"

"Now is NOT the time! GO!"

Joss stopped, watching her sister keep running as she drew her other katana.

She turned to face the ninja, and slid into a stance.

They made the first move, but she sure as shell didn't get hit.

Her blades blocked and lashed out in turns, and she kicked the last ninja down.

"Time to catch up to Jackie…" She muttered, turning around, and froze.

"…Shell…"

The LARGE man from before stood there, with even more ninja behind him.

"…I REALLY don't need this right now…" Joss grumbled, taking a stance.

"Well, who might you be?"

"None of your business, big guy."

"Really?"

He snapped his fingers, and two ninja held up a small, struggling form.

'Jackie!!!'

Joss's eyes narrowed.

"What the shell do you want?"

"Your name for a start."

A slight scoff.

"Jocelyn."

A chuckle.

"Aw. Cute name."

She growled slightly.

"I told you, so let her go."

"I don't think so."

A katana blade was placed over the eleven year old's pulse, and Joss tensed.

"You're both coming with us."

She smirked slightly.

"Sorry, don't think so."

"And why is that?"

She couldn't help a chuckle herself.

"'Cause all you guys are holding is a bag of garbage…"

There was a poof of smoke, revealing that to be true, and she put her katana away in order to back flip over the edge of the roof.

She found her sister hidden behind a dumpster, and pulled her onto her shell so she could carry her.

'Gotta move!'

She ran through the shadows, highly aware that they were being searched for, and shushed her younger sister's sniffles with promises that everything would be okay.

She stopped when she saw a large shadow, and soothed her younger sister before inching closer to hear what the person was saying.

"Hun, we haven't found her yet. She's as good as her father."

"Just what I'd expect."

She could hear the smirk in his voice now, and scowled slightly.

"She's a wildcat, and smart, too. I wouldn't mind having her for myself…"

Joss felt Jackie tremble against her shell, and smiled reassuringly.

"Bring her alive…do whatever you want with the child…"

Joss glared at the shadow, pressing her side against the wall.

'See if you can find me, shell for brains…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Karai had fled, Leo looked at the five turtles worriedly.

"Where's Joss? And Jackie?"

"We haven't found 'em yet." Rose answered, and Violet tried to sense her cousin's life force.

"Let's go find them then!"

"No need." Violet replied, smiling.

"She found us."

Joss landed beside them a moment later, Jackie on her shell.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait."

"Joss! Where were you?" Leo asked worriedly, checking her for wounds.

"Just beat up some ninja, is all. I'm fine."

She tried to smile reassuringly, but Leo didn't buy it.

"What happened? And tell me the truth!"

She sighed in exasperation, knowing she wouldn't get away with a lie or a half-truth.

She explained what happened with as much detail as she could muster, and she saw worry fill his features.

"…Let's head home…"

'So you can tell mom and I won't leave the lair for weeks…' She thought, slightly bitter.

'But I guess it's to be expected…I don't even know who these guys are…'


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the lair, they'd just explained what happened, and Don was cleaning off the scrapes on his daughter's knees with rubbing alcohol.

"…So the Foot's back…just what we needed…" Cat muttered.

"Who are they, mom?" Violet asked, looking curious.

"Well…This is a long story…"

The kids plopped down, looking expectant.

"…And apparently, you guys are ready for one…"

She sighed, trying to organize everything in her head.

"We've told you of Master Splinter's master, Hamato Yoshi, right?"

The seven nodded.

Cat nodded slightly.

"Well, I don't believe we told you how he died…"

Wide, expectant eyes.

"…There was a man called the Shredder…he wore metal armor, and was an honor-less being…he came one day with his right-hand man and some ninja…he led a ninja clan called the Foot, by the way…he demanded to know about his enemies, but Master Yoshi refused to tell him…Splinter tried to defend him, scarring Hun's face, but it wasn't enough…but Splinter remembered his last words before he died…"

She looked at them sternly.

"'He who lives without honor, will die without honor'…Not long after that, Splinter found me and your uncles…you should all know the rest…"

The seven nodded, Jazz flinching from the alcohol as her father put on band-aids.

"…When we were Jazz's age, we met up with the Foot…and let's just say we're not their favorite people…the Shredder threatened us more than once, but we got him…eventually…"

She shrugged slightly.

"Then Karai kinda took over…been trying to get us back for it ever since…"

Rose quirked a brow.

"Then why are they tryin' ta get us?"

"I guess they found out about you guys…we've tried to hide you as best we could…"

Jazz seemed curious.

"Why? What would they do?"

"…That's what I'm worried about…"

Silence, and then Ben and Theo shared a glance.

"Maybe they want to throw a sleep over?"

SMACK!!!

SMACK!!!

"OW!!!!"

"OW!!!!"

Both glared at Rose, who glared back hotly.

"Now ain't the time!!"

Leo looked sternly at all of them.

"You guys aren't allowed to go topside until I say the cost is clear."

"WHAT?!"

Rose looked at him in surprised anger.

"That's not fair!!"

"Actually, it is."

Rose turned to her parents.

"PLEASE tell me he can't do that!! PLEASE!!"

"Actually…"

"MOM!!!"

"What?! I kinda agree with him!!"

"…Excuse me?"

Her eyes turned more red, and Cat groaned slightly.

'I shouldn't have said that…'

Raph came to her rescue, though.

"Do ya WANT ta be tortured? No? Then yer stayin' here!"

She only glared before standing up and heading for the dojo in angry silence.

"…I'M not going after her!" Violet protested when all eyes landed on her.

"I'd like to KEEP my life, thank you very much!"

"Well, I'M not doing it!" Joss added.

"Not me!!" Ben and Theo chorused.

"I-I really don't want to!!" Jackie stated.

"…I-I'll do i-it…" Jazz offered, standing up.

When she went into the dojo, Violet sighed.

"Such a brave girl…it's too bad she's going to leave this way…"

She smiled sheepishly at her uncle's glare.

"I mean-!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Uncle Donnie. Jazz is the understanding listener kinda person. I'm sure Rose won't hurt her." Joss assured.

"…I hope so…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz peeked in warily, seeing Rose punching the punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

"R-Rose?"

The dark red-banded turtle stopped, turning red/purple eyes to her cousin.

"What do ya want, Jazz?"

"R-Rose, I kn-know how y-you feel…I-I like g-going topside, t-too…"

The red started moving back, and Rose dropped her arms.

"Jazz…"

Jazz moved in further, closing the door.

"I-I'm not h-here to j-judge you, R-Rose…"

She saw her younger cousins eyes waver, and moved closer tentatively.

"I-I…" Rose forced out, her voice shaking.

"It's okay…"

Rose latched onto her cousin, just wanting something to hold right then.

"I-I don't mean to get mad…I-I just don't want to be treated like a little kid…"

"They don't think of you as a little kid…" Jazz assured, patting the younger turtle's shell.

"They don't want anyone to get hurt…"

Rose nodded slightly.

"…You don't need to be the tough one, Rose…"

"Then who is?"

She looked up slightly at her shy cousin.

"Ben and Theo are the goofballs, Joss is the leader, Vi is the second-in-command, you're the smart one, Jackie is the little one…The only thing I can be is the tough one…"

"…We're all those things because that's who we are…You need to be whatever you are, Rose…That's all the advice I can think to give you…"

Rose nodded hesitantly, and Jazz smiled shyly.

"Good…now let's head back…I need to go with my dad to the junkyard…"

Rose nodded, trying to pull her wall back up.

She didn't realize how soon that wall was going to be torn down…


	4. Chapter 4

After some… 'discussion', as Don called it…Him and Jazz headed to the junkyard for some parts.

"We're here!"

Jazz giggled, heading to a pile in order to search for the parts they needed.

Like most of her cousins, she didn't mind getting dirty, so she went as deep into the pile as she needed.

She froze when she heard something slide down the pile, and looked at the ground to see the engine part she'd been looking for.

'Well, looks like I'm lucky today!' She thought brightly, moving to pick it up.

She heard something else slide, and her eyes drifted to the top of the pile inconspicuously as she picked up the part.

"…Dad…"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"…I-I think w-we should g-go…"

Don looked up curiously, and froze.

"…Jazz…move…"

She nodded slightly, sure that the shadows hadn't noticed the two turtles were onto them, and moved towards her father.

Something flew through the air, and she moved her head to the side, effectively dodging the shuriken.

"Too late to get away inconspicuously." Don noted, pulling out his Bo staff.

"So what do we do?" Jazz asked, pulling out her own weapon.

"Call the others…we'll need to hold them off for a while, though…"

She nodded, pulling out her Shell Cell as the ninja jumped down.

As her father held them off, she called her Uncle Leo.

As she waited for him to pick up, she used her staff to block some attacks.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Leo, we've got a problem!"

She ducked under a katana blade, doing a sweeping kick.

"Where are you?!"

"At the junkyard! Some of those Foot ninja tried sneaking up on us!"

She heard voices in the background, and felt guilty at the worried notes she picked up.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!"

"Yeah…"

It snapped shut, and she put the modified cell in her belt before knocking a ninja away, back flipping out of range.

She heard something behind her, and turned only to be met with a large fist.

She flew through the air, her shell smacking into a pile of car parts, knocking it over.

She groaned in pain, feeling a throbbing pain in her shoulder.

'It must've been dislocated…'

She sat up with difficulty, and flinched when the same hand grabbed her by her injured shoulder.

"Well, well! What do we have here?"

She was lifted up, and bit her lip to hold in the cry of pain.

"Well, isn't this just what I needed?"

"Wh-What do y-you want?"

Jazz forced out in a pain-filled stutter.

"Some bait…"

A smirk that sent chills up her shell.

"And you'll do nicely…"

She struggled against his grip, trying to break free, ignoring the pain, and tried to reach her staff.

Something hard smacked into her temple, and blackness ate at her vision.

"D-Dad…" She muttered weakly.

Then all went dark…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose watched the front door vigilantly, feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

The adults had left after an urgent call from Jazz, but they didn't say what happened.

Rose jumped when a furry hand rested on her shoulder, and turned to her grandfather.

"Oh…hi, Grandpa Splinter…"

"I'm sure everything is fine…"

She nodded slightly.

'I'm not so sure…'

Ben and Theo were teaching Jackie how to play the Nintendo Wii behind them, Joss reading a book on Japanese swords her father owned as she kept an eye on her eleven year old sister.

Violet was listening to some old-fashioned Rock an' Roll on her MP3, watching her younger sister worriedly.

When the door opened, everyone perked, their focus on the ones entering.

"Uncle Donnie!"

Jackie was up in a moment, watching as her uncle was helped to the infirmary by Elisa and Leo.

"What happened?" Violet asked, looking at her parents.

"They were ambushed at the junkyard…Donnie was beaten up pretty bad…"

"Where's Jazz?!" Rose asked immediately, not seeing her quiet cousin.

"…Rose…"

Red/purple eyes widened at the hesitation from her mother, and she turned to her father.

"Dad, what happened to her?!"

"…Honey, they took her…"

Joss, overhearing, froze.

"They didn't…" She whispered in denial.

'But why? What has she done?'

A shiver raced across her skin.

'…Maybe it's to draw ME there…'


	5. Chapter 5

Pink-tinted hazel eyes opened blearily, trying to focus on anything.

Cold metal pressed against her wrists and ankles, and she looked down slightly to see, with her wrists bound the same as her ankles, that they were connected to the floor with chains and shackles.

Jazz shifted her shell on a smooth metal wall, making the chains shift with a slight rattle.

"So you're awake, turtle."

The light pink-banded turtle looked up, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Before her was a large cyborg, huge and implacable, with the hologram of a human head above it.

"Well, I suppose that means I can start the tests…"

The voice was haughty, superior, cocky…

"A fuel pod with seven fuel rods…iron casing, synthetic finger joints…A hologram machine from 2003…"

Baxter Stockman didn't move.

He could only stare in wonder at the young turtle.

She could tell all of that from just looking at his body?

He looked closely at her eyes, but he didn't see any emotion there.

It was like she was a computer, analyzing everything through sight alone…

"Well, it seems we have a little turtle prodigy here…"

Jazz snapped out of her trance and bit her lip.

Her father always said that her 'moments' would get her in trouble…

She DEFINITELY didn't like that look, and her eyes locked with the floor.

"Well, this changes my plans quite a bit…"

She heard him move closer, and was surprised when he took the chains from the floor and started dragging her.

It hurt her legs to slide on them, so she opted to stay on her shell.

It seemed easier for everyone…

It took a while, but eventually the walls took on a more Japanese look, and she was thrown into a large room.

As she regained her bearings, her still dislocated shoulder throbbing painfully, she noticed the other presences in the room.

She looked up as Stockman moved towards the woman she'd seen her uncle fight, and the large man who'd contributed, in whole, to the pain she now felt.

"Stockman, what is the meaning of this?" The woman asked harshly, making the timid turtle flinch back.

"It seems, Mistress Karai, that Hun has made the ideal catch. This specific turtle is probably smarter than that purple turtle, Donatello!"

Jazz looked at the ground again.

'I'm not smarter than my dad…'

"Really? If that's so, then show us a demonstration."

Jazz looked up, catching Stockman's smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'll need some technology in order to test her…"

Karai pushed a laptop across the table she knelt behind.

Jazz already felt herself slipping into another 'moment', but she couldn't stop herself…

"HP Laptop with wireless connection…a 300 GB memory and a 2007 motherboard…Manufactured in 2008, ID 2006784…"

Once she snapped out of it, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks when she noticed she was the center of attention.

She lowered her head, wishing she could disappear into the dark sanctuary of her father's lab, where she knew he'd comfort her and make her feel so much better…

"Impressive…what do you suggest we do with her, Stockman?"

"I believe we should make her create new weaponry."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Imagine what the turtles will feel like when they realize one of their own has conspired against them!"

Jazz's head lifted.

'No! I won't let them hurt my family!'

"…Very well…Hun, take her to a cell…"

The normally shy turtle couldn't hold in the words in her chest, threatening to make her heart burst.

"I-I WON'T!!!"

Her body trembled from the force of her tensed muscles.

"I won't help you hurt innocent people!!!"

When she felt someone pick her up, jarring her dislocated shoulder, she flinched.

"Really, now? And what makes you think you have a choice in the matter?"

"I-I'd rather die…"

The grip tightened on her right shoulder, making her wince in pain.

"I can arrange that…"

"Hun, stop."

Jazz looked at Karai, worried.

"…Bring her here."

Jazz was thrown to her knees before the Japanese woman, and closed her eyes, anticipating a blow.

"…You're a young innocent, so I suppose I should give you a chance…"

A blade under the chin made Jazz lift her head.

"Your 'family' won't come for you…they probably believe you've turned on them and are planning your downfall…"

She shook her head slightly, pink-tinted eyes unwavering.

"…Th-They wouldn't leave me behind…"

"What makes you believe that?"

The smirk sent a shiver across the turtle's skin, making her move back slightly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was those young ones that dealt the finishing blow…"

Her eyes hardened, sure and firm.

"They won't."

The broad side of the blade smacked her across the face, the point giving her a sliver of red on her cheek.

"…I won't give in to this…my family will come to get me…" She said softly, a crimson tear moving down her cheek.

"…It seems they've instilled loyalty in you…now we'll just have to break you…"

Jazz's eyes widened, her heart clenching at the cruel, merciless look she received.

She was jarred back, making her close her eyes to hold in the pain, and was dragged across the floor.

She wanted to be like Joss then, or Violet…or Rose…

"Y-You won't break me!!" She yelled, trying to sound confident.

'Just like Rose…pretending to be tougher than I feel…'

Hun chuckled, throwing her shell into a wall on a turn.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…"


	6. Chapter 6

Elisa was near tears as she cleaned out the cuts on the purple-banded turtle's body.

She just wanted the Foot to leave them alone…to stop hurting them…

To stop hurting Don…

Since when had he deserved this?

What had he done to deserve the kidnapping of his only child?

His only daughter…his little flower…

Elisa had always treasured the moments when Jazz was little, trying to understand her father's inventions and bonding with him.

It had been a surprise when Jazz, at seven years old, had fixed the Battle Shell's engine, coming out greasy and smiling.

Even when the young turtle had made a modified snowboard, testing it at the dump, she always came out dirty, but with the biggest, most innocent smile on her face.

Actually, Ben and Theo STILL thanked her for making both of them one…

Leo STILL thinks it was a bad idea…

But Jazz only seemed to care about how happy her cousins were.

"Aunt Elisa?"

Dark pink eyes looked up to meet warm gold-tinted green eyes.

"…I'm sorry…"

The eleven year old hugged her pink-banded aunt, hoping it would make her feel better.

"…Jackie…"

Elisa returned the gesture, giving her niece a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you…I feel much better…"

Gio walked in, smiling softly at the sight.

It reminded her of when Jazz was little, and Elisa would rock the child to sleep with her favorite stuffed turtle toy…

If Gio recalled, that same now sat atop the most-used desktop in the lab…

"Gio?"

Green eyes snapped back into focus, bringing a warm smile to her lips.

"Hey, El…"

Jackie stayed silent, still hugging her aunt comfortingly as Gio moved closer.

"…You know we'll get her back…"

Elisa nodded slightly.

"Yeah…"

Silence as the older turtle thought of how to reassure her sister.

"We're planning now…April and Casey came down with Angie and Chris…"

Angie, full name Angela April Jones, was the human couple's seventeen year old daughter.

She had black/blue hair and bright green eyes, and was, thankfully, more like her mother than her father…

Unfortunately, Christopher Casey Jones, two years his sister's junior, was almost exactly like his father, only with fiery red hair and pitch black eyes.

Elisa smiled softly.

"Thanks, Gio, but I think I'll stay here until Donnie wakes up…"

A hesitant nod, and Gio left.

"…Is Uncle Donnie gonna be okay?" Jackie asked softly.

"…I hope so…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gio closed the door to the lab with a defeated sigh, and locked eyes with her sister.

"She doesn't want to come out…"

Rach nodded slightly, defeated.

"Mom…"

Theo grabbed her hand, smoky grey/blue clashing with stormy grey.

"She'll be okay, right?"

Only by looking into his eyes could the grey-banded turtle understand who he meant.

"…She will be…once we get her back…"

The punching bag, swaying violently from vicious punches, flew off the chain and into a wall.

"I'll make sure ta teach those guys a lesson!! When I'm through with 'em, they'll wish I'd forgotten my blades at home!!"

Rose's eyes looked almost completely crimson, and Violet sighed as she went to pick up the bag.

By her restrained movement and lack of conversation, it was obvious she was holding in her fury.

Ben tried keeping his mind off it by spinning his 'chucks, but he'd always lose focus and bonk himself on the head.

"Rose, yer not goin'."

Red eyes turned on her father, pupils narrowing to dangerous slits.

"She's MY cousin!! I deserve to!!"

Violet put a calming hand on the thirteen year old's forehead, trying to keep her eyes purple/red.

"We know, Rose…we all really miss her…Personally, I think we all have the right to go…"

Her eyes glazed slightly in memory.

"…She's done it for me…"

Flashback:

"GUYS!!! WAIT UP!!!"

An eleven year old Violet slipped off her skateboard, and watched with watery eyes as the forms of her cousins and sister seemed to disappear.

"Great…thanks guys, no need to help…I just busted my knee, no big…" She muttered to the air crossly, trying to stand up.

"Vi?"

The turtle looked up in slight surprise, seeing Jazz, her portable bike over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Jazz…"

The light pink-banded turtle kneeled down beside her cousin, and her fingers moved delicately over the injured joint.

Violet hissed slightly in sudden pain, and Jazz moved back slightly.

"Its okay, Vi…Your knee's dislocated…this might hurt…"

Violet nodded, taking her cousin's word for it, and closed her eyes.

With a sickening wet 'pop', and a moment of flaring pain, her knee was back in place.

"Whoa…how'd you learn to do that?"

"…Medical books…" Jazz answered casually, though she didn't seem to like the attention too much.

"You're the best, Jazz!"

Violet pulled the younger turtle into a hug, smiling.

'I won't let anything like this happen to you…I promise…'

End Flashback:

Joss nodded, smiling faintly.

"Yeah…Jazz was always helping us out…"

Flashback:

"SEE YA!!!!!" Rose shouted as she ran out into the sewers, followed by two ten year old twins shouting insults at each other.

Violet had gone topside with her father to April and Casey's earlier, so Joss was left alone, since her father, through much persuasion, allowed her to stay at the lair almost completely alone.

The twelve year old moved to the dojo, grabbing the small practice katana.

Even though she was usually prohibited, she didn't think it applied now…

That thought changed when the blades slipped, one spinning and cutting her forearm open.

She cried out, using her opposite hand to hold the wound as she moved back.

"Joss?!"

The light blue-banded looked up to see her light pink-banded cousin kneeling beside her, pressing towels to the wound.

"I-Its okay, Joss…J-Just hold this there…"

Jazz then moved and grabbed plenty of gauze and bandages, covering the entire gash securely.

"…You won't tell, will you?"

Indecision flashed through the pink-tinted hazel eyes, but it vanished at the pleading look given by green-tinted brown.

"O-Of course not…b-but maybe we should clean up the bl-blood…"

That's when Joss noticed how pale her cousin looked.

'…She doesn't like the sight of blood…but she still came and helped me…'

Joss smiled appreciatively.

"…Jazz…You're the best…"

End Flashback:

Ben and Theo shared a glance, sharing a grin.

"Yeah, she's always saving our shells…"

Flashback:

"Jazz, these things ROCK!!!!" Ben and Theo chorused, using the modified snowboards to fly through the air.

Even only at six years old, they had the prowess of their father…not the smart one, since Mikey doesn't really have any…

Anyway, back to the memory…

Ben and Theo weren't always careful, as many people have noted, and they didn't notice the ditch on the other side of a large mound of rubble they were going up.

It was when they were heading TOWARDS it that the panic set in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Something flew through the air, and someone grabbed them, making all of them land safely on the other side.

Slightly disoriented, the two boys looked up to see Jazz, rockets on the back of her snowboard as she pulled it off.

"A-Are you g-guys okay?"

They were surprised, looking at the frail-looking turtle in awe.

"D-Did you g-get hurt?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I-I haven't h-had time t-to fix th-the kinks o-out of th-the rockets-."

She was cut off by two flying turtles, hugging her.

"You're the best, Jazz!!"

"Yeah!! That was the best save EVER!!"

"Could we get rockets?!"

"That would be awesome!!"

"S-Sure…wh-why not?"

"YES!!!!!"

"Jazz, you're the best!!"

End Flashback:

Rose just glared at the floor, the purple slowly returning to her eyes.

"…We all love her…and we're all going to bring her back…"

Violet perked, turning her head to see Don coming out of the lab, moving with some difficulty.

"But it won't be that easy…"

"Why?" Cat asked.

"…Hun wants a trade…"

Gio tensed, eyes hardening.

"Trade for what?"

"…Joss…"

Two pairs of eyes turned nearly completely red.

"SHELL NO!!!!!"

Violet, holding a railing, started crushing it with her unintended strength.

Cat nodded, holding back Rose.

"I'm not giving up one niece for another…it'll be an unending cycle…"

"…And they won't give Jazz back through a trade, anyway…"

Rach looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"…Well…remember her 'moments'?"

Raph nodded.

"Yeah, she'd start listin' off tech like a little computer."

"She's not just listing tech, Raph. She's looking at a piece of technology, and her brain processes all of the things that make it up."

Elisa, behind her husband, looked worried.

"She can tell what everything is made of…"

Don nodded.

"She can't control them, so she might do it on accident…"

Ben and Theo shared a worried glance.

"Why is that bad?" Ben questioned innocently.

"…I've always said she was a prodigy…"

Leo tensed.

"They'll try and use her to make better weapons…"

"To kill us…" Raph added sourly.

"She won't."

All eyes locked on Rose.

"She would never help anyone hurt innocent people!"

"…They'll try to break her first…" Cat said glumly.

She looked sympathetically at the worried parents, imagining what it would be like…

"So, who's got a plan?" Mikey asked, and everyone turned to Leo and Gio.

"…I guess that's our department, blue boy…"

"…Unfortunately…"

Rose watched, forcefully sitting on her mother's lap, as they formulated a plan.

'…Hold on, Jazz…we're comin' ta get ya…'


	7. Chapter 7

Jazz felt her world fog over as another blow smacked her into a wall.

The blood…it was getting to be too much…

She was on her hands and knees as she vomited, the sickening feeling in her stomach worsening when she saw blood mixed into the bile.

'This isn't good…'

She felt someone pick her up by her shell, and she struggled slightly against the hold, the gashes, bruises, and burns tightening.

"Any thoughts of changing your mind, princess?"

She brought up the last of her courage and spit in his face.

"…N-No…" She replied defiantly, weakly…

"Your choice."

Her broken leg was crushed below her as she was thrown to the ground, a heavy foot stomping on her shell.

She only whimpered in pain, too lost in her foggy world to do more.

'They'll come…they'll come…'

With her loss of focus came distracted thoughts, memories rolling around her mind's eye like a broken film.

She faintly heard sounds like something hitting metal, but her brain wouldn't focus.

Her head knocked into a wall, giving her another bout of dizziness.

"D-Daddy…" She forced out weakly, like a small puff of air leaving her throat, but she coughed up blood, only small drops escaping from the small force.

She felt herself slipping away…like the chains holding her soul to her body were starting to break…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joss moved through the shadows, Violet and Rose behind her.

If she was looking for muscle, she had the best.

Violet, though only violent when provoked, had inhuman strength and fast reflexes, while Rose, violent as she was, could be fast and deadly.

Joss stopped, hearing sounds behind a metal door beside her.

She listened to it a moment, and heard the undeniable sound of a shell hitting the wall.

"Here!" She whispered urgently, giving her best friend and cousin room.

Violet nodded, and pulled back a fist, landing a powerful punch on the door.

It started breaking in as she kept bashing at it.

'We're so close! I won't let a stupid metal door keep me out!'

The door crumpled in, and the sight made all three turtles sick.

It was a small room, all metal, and very dark.

That wasn't what caught their hearts…

Blood was splattered on the walls, making them look like a sleek crimson, though smeared into dents and scratches on the surface. In the corner was their cousin, covered in bleeding wounds.

Gashes, cuts, scrapes, bruises, burns…

Her equipment was stained with her blood, her mask torn and nearly crimson, and Joss saw the bloody bile on the floor not too far from her.

'She went through all that…her blood, her pain…just to protect us…'

Violet's eyes snapped on the hulking form still towering over the nearly unconscious body, and the purple almost died as her pupils narrowed.

"You…You BASTURD!!!!" She snarled savagely, pulling out her sai and charging.

She hit him harder than a boulder could, making a dent in the wall.

Joss was at her fallen cousin's side in a moment, tears of fright, of pain in her eyes, as she felt for a pulse.

It was there, weak but steady, fluttering under her fingers.

"Oh my God…Jazz, stay with me! Come on!"

Rose was there, and pulled off her mask to start wrapping up the worst wounds.

Joss pulled out her Shell Cell, flipping it open hurriedly.

As it rang, she looked up to see Violet seemed to be holding herself pretty well against Hun.

"Joss? What is it?"

"Uncle Donnie, we found her!"

"What?! How is she?! Is she okay?!"

"Uncle Donnie…I don't know if she'll make it…"

She heard the silence, felt the weight of the despair it brought.

"I'll be right there."

"Yeah…"

Joss stood up as footsteps came from outside.

"Rose, get Jazz out of here."

"But-!"

"Call the others! Just GO!"

Rose saw no reason to argue, and helped support her weak cousin before starting her run, putting the headset for the Shell Cell on her head as it rang.

"Rose? What is it?"

"We've got Jazz, but Joss and Violet got caught up in a little fight."

Leo's voice was full of worry.

"We'll be right there!"

"Okay."

"…R-Rose?"

The voice was soft, hardly audible, and Rose skidded to a stop.

"Jazz!!!"

Red/purple locked with hazy, pained pink-tinted hazel.

"Are ya okay?"

"…R-Rose…I-I can't…c-can't really…f-focus…"

"Jazz!"

Rose started to waver, her arms and legs not up to the strain of holding up another person's body, when what sounded like footsteps caught her attention.

Her head snapped up, eyes narrowing as she scanned the hallway.

She shook her head slightly, tightening her grip around her cousin's shell.

"Come on, Jazz…We need to keep moving…"

"You're not going anywhere."

The normally dark red-banded turtle looked towards the wall, seeing Karai for a moment before Jazz used her weight to knock both of them to the floor, shuriken flying past where their heads had been…at least, where Rose's had been…

When the weight on her shell didn't shift, the thirteen year old panicked.

"Jazz?!"

Rose hardly felt the soft breathes that escaped the older turtle, blood still coming out in small drops when a weak cough wracked the equally weak body.

"Jazz?"

Rose felt worry rip at her heart as she shifted, and said organ was lodged into her throat when she saw the unnatural angle of the light pink-banded turtle's shin.

"Oh my God…"

Suddenly, something lifted the dangerously injured turtle into the empty air.

"HEY!!!"

Before Rose could lash out at the air, invisible hands grabbed hold, pulling her back and twisting her arms behind her shell.

A violent struggle, sending quite a few of her captors flying around as her feet smacked into others struggling to hold down her ankles.

She bit down on a hand she felt on her arm, tasting blood and fabric on her tongue as someone yelped in pain.

With all the struggling, it took Rose a while to realize Karai was heading towards a weakly struggling Jazz, panic in the pain-filled eyes.

"Stay away from 'er!" Rose growled, her struggling growing more violent.

"You're in no position to give orders." Karai replied calmly.

"I DON'T CARE!! I WON'T LET YA HURT 'ER ANYMORE!!"

A blade to her neck caused her to resort to a deadly glare, eyes a swirling red.

"How can you do that if you're dead?"

Realization, cold and foreboding, welled up in the young turtle's chest.

'I can't die! Not here!'

The sword pulled back for a strike.

'I've gotta protect Jazz!'

It came down in a powerful arc, and Rose closed her eyes.

"MOM!!!!!!!!"

Metal crashed on metal, and the thirteen year old opened her eyes in surprise.

"Mom…"

Cat gripped her blades tighter, eyes a demonic red.

"You've sunk lower than I remember, Karai…"

Cat spat out the name with such venom that Rose flinched.

"It seems you're as quick as ever, Caterina."

Rose felt the pressure holding her back dissipate, and saw Leo, Raph, and Gio fighting invisible enemies.

"Rose, go get Jazz…"

Karai was thrown back by a burst of chakra.

"We'll take care of these guys…"

The young turtle nodded, heading for her cousin, when Joss and Violet flew through the air, smacking into her.

"…Ow…"

Joss groaned in pain, slipping off the pile-up.

"Man…anyone get the license of the thing that just hit us?" Violet mumbled as she lay on her side.

"Hey, _I _was the one hit with three hundred pounds of turtle! OW!!!!!"

Rose glared lightly at her sister.

"I am NOT fat!"

"Me neither!" Joss added.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Joss stood up shakily, grabbing her katana.

"Get Jazz…"

Violet nodded, picking up the younger turtle.

"Jazz? Jazz, can you hear me?"

Pink-tinted hazel eyes fluttered open for a moment, but the pain seemed to be too much…

"V-Vi?"

A forced smile.

"Hey, bud…everything's gonna be okay…"

"V-Vi…b-behind…y-you…"

But the sixteen year old didn't move fast enough, and a Foot Tech ninja kicked her in the chest.

She flew into a wall shell-first, but shielded Jazz from the force.

'Shell!'

Rose landed on the ninja, knocking him out cold, and smirked at her sister.

"Thanks for the save, sis…"

"No prob. What are little sister's fer?"

"…Being annoying…"

A mock pout.

"Don't need ta get defensive…"

Joss slashed at a Foot ninja.

"You guys could HELP me, you know!"

Rose smiled like their orange-banded uncle.

"I know."

A smack upside the head.

"OW!!!! What was THAT fer?!"

"Being a little idiot! Now HELP!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Rose pulled out her blades, and slashed a ninja behind her.

There were far too many…

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Flame jutsu!"

They jumped back as the fireballs struck the ninja, shuriken, hidden in the flames, striking vital points.

"Aunt Rach!"

Ben and Theo jumped into the fray, laughing and taunting.

Violet stood up, and met Don's worried eyes.

"Is she okay?" He asked as he relieved her of the weight.

"She's alive and somewhat conscious…"

Don nodded, pulling out bandages from his duffel bag.

Violet stood up straight, pulling out her sai.

'All this pain…the worry, the frustration, the rage…'

Her eyes lit up like red stars.

'…These basturds are gonna pay…'

She turned to the fight, seeing Hun had decided to join the party.

'Big guy first…'

Her sai flew fast, cutting the very air, and dug into Hun's arm.

She ran forward, grabbing the handles and twisting the metal weapons.

She dodged a massive fist, pulling her weapons free and jumping back.

Cat moved to block Karai's strike when she noticed something.

'Where's Rose?'

Her heart sped up…

NEVER a good sign…

"HEY!!! LET ME GO!!!"

'ROSE!!!'

Rose spat and cursed, her arms restrained to her sides by massive hands.

Violet glared, but when Rose cried out as her ribs were crushed, the purple/white-banded turtle put away her weapons.

She smirked at the red eyes her own locked with.

"Don't try anything or the freak gets it."

'Wrong damsel in distress, bub…'


	8. Chapter 8

Violet's smirk grew.

"5…4…"

Cat caught on, a grin forming, as the others slowly realized what she was counting down to.

"3…2…"

Red chakra started building around the young thirteen year old turtle.

"1…"

A nearly sadistic smile.

"…'Boom'…"

Rose's chakra was like lightning, scorching walls and skin.

Hun dropped her in sudden pain, and she landed on all fours.

The electricity formed like a coat around her, with a lightning-shaped tail.

Violet grinned.

"Here comes Ms. Lightning Bolt…Hope you can't live with a charred ass…"

Rose grinned sadistically, the air crackling with electricity.

"Can't stop her now…" Violet stated, stepping back.

Lightning flew through the air, striking the ninja and shocking them, cutting them…

Violet ducked a blow from a ninja, giving a vicious uppercut.

Joss did a difficult spinning kick, hitting a couple away, when she felt someone grab the sheathes strapped to her shell, pulling her back.

Panicked at first, she relaxed when she realized it was her mother.

"Don needs you to help him get Jazz out of here. Take Violet, Ben, and Theo."

Joss nodded.

"Hey, boys! Over here!"

The twins stopped, turning to her questioningly.

"Get Vi. We're heading out!"

They nodded.

"Violet! Come on!"

The light purple-banded turtle nodded, and headed towards the small group.

"Let's go!"

They followed Don, who led them to the open, a large outdoor garden.

"Well, how do we get down?" Ben asked, looking down.

"…Sprout wings?"

Violet rolled her eyes, smacking Theo upside the head.

"I just need to call the snowboards Jazz made…"

Don pressed a button, soothing his daughter as she whimpered.

That's when the wall behind them exploded, and Rose was thrown to the grass, a foot on her shell.

"ROSE!!!" Violet snarled, ready to tear Hun to shreds, but Joss held her back.

"Vi, it's going to be okay…I promise…"

Violet stopped her movement forward, but her glare was deadly.

"Get-Off-Her." The light purple-banded turtle snarled, clenching her fists.

"I don't think I will…"

Joss grabbed Violet's arm, holding her back.

"Vi…"

"I'm not letting him hurt anyone else!" Violet hissed, looking deadly.

"I'll take care of it, Vi."

A suspicious glare, but the slightly younger turtle relented.

"Good…"

Joss pulled out her katana, twirling them easily.

"I have a deal for you…get away from her, and I won't slice you to ribbons and let Violet destroy the remains…"

A smirk.

"'Cause that'll hurt more than me…"

"Ya better believe it!!" Violet added.

"I have a proposition of my own…"

He started crushing the turtle under his foot.

"You for her…"

'A life for a life…'

Before she could open her mouth, Violet grabbed her arm.

"Don't…"

"…What else can I do?"

Violet's eyes hardened at the defeated look.

"What happened to the turtle that wouldn't stay down, huh? I refuse to believe that's the only way!"

Hope, like a shining star in the darkness of space, lit up in the deep eyes of the eldest.

"Vi…"

"You're not going in there alone. That's what I'M here for."

"…You're the best friend ever…"

A cheeky grin.

"Aw, no need to tell me something I already know!"

A playful smack.

"Hey!" Violet whined with a playful pout.

She shook the emotions away, and looked at the scene before her.

'Okay…a weak spot…wait a minute…'

Something strange had just come to her.

'Rose wouldn't just lie there and take this quietly…she'd be cursing and struggling and threatening and wishing him to the deepest, most fiery pits of hell…'

It hit her like a boulder to the gut.

'It's not Rose…'

Joss was about to move when something kicked her shell, making her fall forward, and sat on her shell.

'A distraction!'

Something punched her across the face, and Violet stumbled back before pulling out her sai and lashing out at the air.

She missed, and whatever it was kicked her in the chest.

Violet ground her teeth, when a wall shook, shattering like glass.

"Who started the party without me?"

"Rose!"

The electricity-coated turtle jumped through the dust and debris, snarling.

"Foot Tech ninja!"

Violet nodded, luckily blocking a strike and moving back.

"Uncle Donnie, got any heat-vision goggles in your bag 'a tricks?"

"Yeah."

He held Jazz carefully, not noticing her eyes were wide-open and watchful, as he rooted through his duffel bag.

He threw a pair at the light purple-banded turtle, who caught it easily, slipping it over her eyes.

"This is SO much easier now that I can see them!"

A vicious Dragon Punch sent the Foot Tech ninja flying, and Violet grabbed the one on Joss's shell, throwing him hard over her shoulder.

Joss sat up.

"Can I get a pair? I'd like to be able to see…"

Violet shrugged, passing her own pair to her 'leader', and turned to see her sister fighting Hun, lightning bolt tail flying through the air like a crackling knife.

But when the behemoth pulled something out of his pocket, Violet felt her heart sped up as he leveled it.

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Something moved past Violet, looking like a green and pink blur…

'JAZZ!!!!!!'

A bang echoed through the air, and a heart-wrenching cry followed it.

The chakra dissipated, and a body slumped to the floor, motionless…

The light pink-banded turtle was there, ignoring the pain in her broken leg and other limbs.

"R-Rose…"

Eyes closed, expression pained, the younger turtle hardly seemed to be breathing.

The bullet had entered her chest, straight through the plastron, leaving a strain crater-like mark.

The cracks spread out in all directions, helping lead the blood that steadily pumped out, down her arms to the grass.

"R-Rose…pl-please b-be o-okay…"

'You're the only one I trust…with all my secrets…'

Hun smirked, taking a step towards the two.

Jazz flinched, but leaned over the younger turtle as if to shield her.

"What makes you stay and protect her? How could you have known what I was going to do?"

"…'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind'…" She quoted softly, her hands lingering over the bleeding hole in her cousin's chest.

Her chakra came out as a soft pink glow, and the blood reacted, glowing and slowly moving back into the wound it had come from like syrup or molasses.

"It's too late to save the freak anyway…"

Chakra formed in her free hand, the one dangling at her side because of her dislocated shoulder.

"…I-It's n-not t-too l-late…"

Her chakra pumped through her hand and straight into the wound, when the younger turtle moved.

Jazz soothed her softly, when a small chunk of metal came out of the wound tract.

It fell to the ground with a muffled sound as the chakra stopped the bleeding itself.

She started slumping slightly, as if not finding the energy to stay more upright, and Don realized what she was doing.

'She's using her life force! If she's bringing Rose back to life-!'

He felt her blood on his hands more than before.

'…She'll die…'


	9. Chapter 9

"Jazz…"

Violet moved in between Hun and the two turtles, snarling.

"You take another step and you'll wish you were burning in hell!"

"He'll be burning before you know it…"

Violet turned.

"Mom…"

Cat twirled her blades, eyes on her fallen daughter.

"…She's still a child…but you don't seem to have any honor, anyway…"

Her eyes were so hot, like a wildfire, that the glare could've melted stone.

"And you hurt my family…fatally or otherwise...I'll kill you…"

Raph seemed pissed, holding back his fury as Elisa and Leo moved closer.

"Oh my God…"

Ben and Theo were restrained by their parents, crying.

"W-We didn't m-mean to p-pick on h-her!"

"Y-Yeah! We w-were just pl-playing around!"

Mikey felt tears as he held Ben close, feeling his son's tears on his skin.

Rach just tried to hide the emotions, but they welled up in her chest, threatening to make her burst.

There was a panic when Jazz fell sideways, her shell smacking into the floor.

"JAZZ!!!"

Elisa felt for a pulse, and was relieved to feel one flutter under her fingertips.

Leo did the same for Rose, and sighed in relief.

"She's alive…"

"HE won't be alive for long." Joss growled, but her mother held her back.

"We're retreating. Both are in serious risk right now."

A hesitant nod, and they got onto the modified snowboards Jazz had made and worked on for so long.

The rockets powered them a few buildings away, and they went into the Battle Shell.

"Man!! What happened ta 'em?!" Casey asked as they piled in, careful of the injured turtles they carried.

"Not now, Casey." April reprimanded softly, and motioned for him to drive.

As the lights flew by through the windows, Don held his daughters head on his lap.

'…I hope everything is going to be okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had gone by, and it seemed the physical wounds were healing exceptionally well.

Rose would forever have a pale scar on her plastron, much like Joss, but the wound had been healed so well that she was up and about in a week.

Jazz had to have a cast on her broken leg, which had multiple fractures along the break, have her dislocated shoulder painfully righted, and stitches, bandages, and gauze covering her many wounds.

She stayed in her room, trying to work on some projects or writing.

She didn't usually come out of her sanctuary, only allowing her father in to check her wounds.

Normally, they would see her around the TV or kitchen, at least interacting slightly, but now…they didn't see her at all.

When her parents, after five weeks of isolation, had coaxed Jazz out of the dark haven of her room, all of her cousins basically jumped her, hugging her and asking what hurt and asking if she was okay.

Jazz only offered a weak, faltering smile, though her throat wouldn't allow her to speak.

Rose looked at her worriedly.

She'd usually have a response to such questions, and red/purple eyes landed on the inventions in the bedroom.

"What have you been building?"

Understanding flashed in the hooded eyes, but she didn't answer, just shrugged nonchalantly.

That worried the younger turtle more than the wounds and cast.

What had happened to make her voice die?

Rose remembered being little, and her cousin would always talk her to sleep, maybe sing a soothing lullaby…

That voice seemed something she needed to calm down, to relax and enjoy the moment…

Where was it now?

That gentle voice, like a warm breeze tantalizing the senses and bringing the imagination to life…

Joss saw it, too, and her worry shone through her eyes.

"Jazz, you okay?"

A nod, soft and shy.

Ben and Theo were jumping around like they were on sugar highs…

Actually, Violet had caught them in the sugar a few minutes ago…

Jackie seemed to sense the disturbance, the conflicting emotions and raw pain, and couldn't help the whimper as Jazz carefully moved her cast out of the boy's way.

It was like she could feel the pain…

Leo looked at Don curiously, silently asking what was wrong.

If someone asked Jazz about her inventions, it was like she couldn't stop talking.

Even if it meant she had to tone down on the sophisticated vocabulary, you couldn't bring her down.

Violet watched the adult's exchange with curiosity, feeling the curious worry.

They were a tight-nit family, used to having constant family around them…

She imagined what it would be like to be all alone for the first time, a prisoner being broken…

'…It would be lonely…and horrible…having someone trying to break who you are…without someone there to encourage you, lift you back up again and heal the cracks in your heart…'

Cat looked a bit worried, but refrained from asking aloud like she normally would.

This was a delicate subject.

One wrong word could shatter the shaky courage her niece had dredged up to come out at all.

Mikey looked uncertainly at everyone, unsure of whether to try and make a joke or stay silent.

This silence…this uncomfortable, muffling, persistent silence was going to drive him insane!

Rach put a calming hand on her mate's shoulder, giving a strained smile.

This uncomfortable aura was affecting her, too…but she wouldn't let her family know that.

She needed to be strong for this…

Gio sat on the couch, looking agitated.

This atmosphere was not something she liked, and she looked up at the slightest noise.

'What do I do?'

Everyone snapped out of it as Jazz's stomach growled, and she blushed hotly in embarrassment, wrapping her arms around said area.

Ben smiled brightly.

"Looks like you need some home-cooked goodness!"

He grabbed her arm carefully, pulling her towards the kitchen, mindful of her limp.

He pulled out some cereal and strawberry milk, Jazz's favorite kind.

Theo had followed, and guided his cousin gently to a chair.

Rose watched from the doorway, silent, as she listened to the murmur from the living room.

She couldn't wait for Jazz to get back to normal and start talking again.

Sure she usually zoned out when the light pink-banded turtle started talking about her inventions, but she loved the subtle tones and true enjoyment that colored her words.

Violet watched her sister worriedly.

'Is she gonna be okay?'

Jazz ate quietly, smiling gratefully when Rose went to make some coffee for her.

Just like her father, she was addicted to coffee, not so much for the caffeine than the taste.

Her brain, always thinking, hardly let her rest, so she only used coffee when her body wouldn't move without rest.

As she waited for it to brew, Rose grabbed a bag of chips, opening it with a crunch.

Ben and Theo were there in a moment, stealing it from her and running off, laughing as they stuffed their faces.

"HEY!!!!"

Rose started to give chase, when she noticed Jazz's smile and saddened eyes.

"…Home's where the heart is…If that's true, why do I feel left behind?"

Rose stopped at the doorway.

Jazz was known for sometimes speaking her thoughts out loud, but it was ignored.

After all, hardly anyone understood what she was saying anyway.

She was torn between approaching these hurt feelings of her cousin, but…it scared her…

What if she broke her cousin even more?

She was never very good with emotions…

Or she could just walk away…

That idea shredded her heart.

She couldn't just leave her cousin in pain like that!

It would go against her Nindo, and Bushido…

"…Jazz…"

Her cousin looked up, mouth set.

"…I don't…I don't know what happened…back at the Foot headquarters…but ya know we all love ya…we just want ya ta feel better…"

She looked at the light pink-banded turtle out of the corner of her eye.

"…Remember…ya'll always be yer father's little sakura…"

'Sakura…Cherry blossom…'

Jazz nodded slightly, but the darkness left her eyes, making them shine like stars.

"R-Rose…"

The dark red-banded turtle stopped.

"…Y-You can c-call me S-Sakura-chan too…"

Rose smiled.

That was a nickname that Jazz never really accepted.

She'd only respond to it if her father called her that, but silently ignored anyone else who did.

It was an honor to have her allow Rose to call her that.

"…Thanks…Sakura-chan…"

Rose moved into the living room, and put up a defensive wall when she saw the looks she was receiving.

"What?"

"Aw! You're such a softie!" Violet teased.

"I AM NOT!!!"

Ben and Theo chuckled.

"Look at the little girly girl!"

"YER DEAD, BENJAMIN!!!!"

As the sounds of crashing, screaming, and fighting echoed throughout the lair, Jazz smiled, sipping her coffee.

'…It's great to be home…I suppose it's true…The cherry blossom blooms twice…'

The smile grew as Rose's taunting, angry voice yelled above Ben's pleads.

'…Man, I LOVE being a turtle!'


End file.
